


Coming Back

by Mswriter07



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-09
Updated: 2011-09-09
Packaged: 2017-10-23 14:28:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mswriter07/pseuds/Mswriter07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan makes a change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Back

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own just letting them play. Little Devon and Catherine (Caty) are my own creations.

One night while a storm was going on outside a man pushed through some church doors and collapsed into a pew in the back. He shook and coughed and tried to catch his breath. The working priest looked up from a table set up by the side and saw the man curled up in his seat. He went over and asked quietly, “May I ask your name?”

“O’ Reily. Ryan.” Ryan breathed through tremors.

“Let’s go warm you up some. Your lips are blue.” The priest held his hand out and Ryan clasped it in his hand. Father Ray led him slowly over to his sleeping quarters and asked, “Are you hungry?”

“I’m starved. I haven’t eaten since this morning.”

“Okay. Through that door is a shower and I’ll get you some dry clothes to change into and while you’re doing that I’ll heat up some leftover soup and fresh bread.”

“Thank you Father.”

“You’re welcome Ryan.”

Ray got a grey jogging suit and t-shirt and gave it to Ryan. “Dinner should be ready in about ten minutes.”

“Okay.”

Twenty minutes later Ryan sat in a chair at the table and Ray wrapped a light blanket over him and then went and got the soup and bread. Ryan pulled the bowl close to him and ate quickly. Ray asked, “Do you need a place to sleep tonight?”

“Please.”

“I have the couch in the living room. I’ll get a heavier blanket and a pillow for you. Breakfast is normally about 8:30 if you want some. I need to finish up some stuff I was working on and then I’m going to sleep.”

“Thank you.”

Ray gathered up a blanket and pillow and set them on the couch before he left Ryan alone. Ryan ate slower after Ray left and cleaned up his dishes before he lay on the couch and falling asleep. Ray finished up a couple of hours later and found Ryan asleep. He changed and got into his bed and fell asleep thinking of Ryan.

The next morning Ray woke up and found his space back to normal with all the blankets returned to their places and everything. He saw Ryan kept his jogging suit but he also took his damp clothes with him. Ray went about his day and hoped for the best with the stranger.

Several months later and after more nightly visits Ryan dropped his two children off at the church and told his young son to give his backpack only to Father Ray. He kissed his kids and left them in the church. Father Ray found the children in the back of the church on a pew looking through a bible. “Can I help you?”

The little boy looked up and asked, “Are you Father Ray?”

“I am.”

“Our daddy told me to give this to you and only you.”

“Where did your daddy go?”

“Don’t know.”

“Will he be back to get you soon?”

“Not today. He had us pack a couple of days of clothes.”

“I see. Are you two hungry?”

“A little but he said not to bother you about anything.”

“If you need something you can ask. You won’t be bothering me.”

“He said you have real good soup and bread. Can we have some of that please?”

“Yes. Let’s go through there and I’ll be able to make you two some lunch.” He took their hands and he led them back to his quarters. On the way one of his parish members came in and went over to Ray.

“Everything okay Father?”

“Yeah. I’m going to get them some lunch and get them settled in for a nap so I can finish up some stuff.”

“Do you know who they belong to?”

“I know. I just hope he’s okay.”

“I can help for a few hours if you need it. I work the late shift today.”

“Thank you Miguel. Your help is appreciated.”

Miguel followed behind them and helped Ray make their lunch. When they were finished they sat the bowls on the table in front of the kids and saw they had protective gestures towards their food. “It’s okay. We aren’t going to take the food away. Can I ask you a few questions?” Miguel asked as he sat at the table but gave the children plenty of personal space.

“Daddy didn’t say if we could answer any questions.” The boy said.

“They’ll just be simple questions and I won’t ask many.” Miguel replied.

“Okay.”

“What are your names?”

“I’m Devon and my sister’s name is Catherine.”

“Those are really nice names. My name is Miguel and I’m a friend of Father Ray’s. What’s your daddy’s name?”

“Ryan.”

“No last name?” Miguel prodded gently.

“We’re O’ Reilys.”

“O’ Reily yes that’s a name to be proud of.”

“That’s what daddy says.”

“Do you two go to school?”

“Sometimes.”

“Why sometimes?”

“We move a lot. Daddy tries to keep us in one place for school but he says with his job we need to move.”

“What does he do for a job?”

“He sees a few people a day in his office at our house. We can’t go in that room.”

“All right. I’m going to go talk to Ray if you need anything. If you want seconds let one of us know. There’s plenty to go around.”

“Okay.”

“Thanks Mr. Miguel.” Catherine said.

“You’re welcome Catherine.”

“You can call me Caty if you want.” She said shyly.

“All right Caty. Knock on the door if either of you need anything.”

“We will.” Devon said.

Ray took the backpack with him when Miguel and he went into his sleeping area. Miguel closed the door and asked, “Did you know he had two young kids?”

“I had no idea. I’d give him some food and let him sleep on the couch and he’d always be gone before I would wake up.”

“How did you meet him?”

“He came in several months ago close to one in the morning soaked to the bone from the storm and he just curled up in a pew in the back shivering and his teeth chattering between blue lips. I didn’t know what was going on.”

“Do you know what he does?”

“No but I know it isn’t good. He seems to be doing it out of circumstance and not because he wants to.”

“From what I gathered from his son he’s either a drug dealer or a prostitute. I don’t know which though.”

“I can tell if people have been using anything and he’s always been clean every time he’s stumbled inside the church.”

“Has he ever been bruised or bloody or anything?”

“Only a few times. He’s always cleaned himself up in the shower and eats and then goes to bed.”

“Maybe he feels safe here.”

“I don’t know but I’m worried for his children. They shouldn’t be experiencing this situation.”

“They shouldn’t be but Ryan thinks he doesn’t have any other options. What’s in the bag?”  
“Oh. I almost forgot about it.” Ray looked in the bag and pulled out the jogging suit he let Ryan use and the kids’ clothes for a couple of days and a letter at the bottom of the bag. Ray pulled the letter out and read through it. He slouched on his bed and said, “He had to get out of town for a few days but he’ll be back for the children on Monday.”

“At least he says he’s coming back. Did he mention a time?”

“No.”

“Do you know if they have a mother anywhere? I could check her out and see if it’s okay to have the kids living there.”

“No. He’s never mentioned a mother at all.”

“I’m going to go ask. Maybe the kids know where she’s at?”

“You can try.”

Miguel left the room and he sat in the same chair as he did before and he asked, “Do either of you know where your mother is so we can try and contact her?”

“She’s dead. Daddy says she died accidentally but that she’s in a better place.” Caty said.

“How long has she been dead?”

“Since I was a baby.” Caty said.

A few days later Ryan came back to the church to pick his kids up. He came in looking cleaned up in a casual suit and his hair cut nice. The kids saw him and ran over to him. “Daddy.”

Ryan scooped up his kids and hugged them. “Hey babies. How’ve you been? Did you behave for Father Ray?”

“We did and for Mr. Miguel too. He helped.” Catherine said.

“Who’s Miguel?”

“One of Father Ray’s friends.”

“Is he here?”

“They want to talk to you.”

“Do you know where they are?”

“We’re right here.” Father Ray said walking over.

Ryan set his kids down and they stood behind him. “Who’s Miguel?”

“He’s one of my parish members and he’s right over here in my office. I’ve made sandwiches for lunch and some iced tea.”

“I’d rather my children not hear this conversation.”

“I can set them up in my living quarters for their lunch.”

“That’s fine.”

“Let’s go meet Miguel and then I’ll take the kids over to my rooms.”

“But we want to stay with you daddy.”

Ryan knelt down and said, “Daddy, Father Ray, and Miguel need to talk. I’ll get you when we’re done.”

“You’re not going to leave us again are you?”

“No daddy’s staying right here. I’m not going anywhere anymore.”

Ray took Ryan and the kids to the office and Miguel stood up to introduce himself. When Caty saw Miguel she reached for him but he noticed the look on Ryan’s face. “I can’t hold you right now but maybe I’ll see you before I leave today.”

“Will we see you again?”

“I don’t know.”

“Daddy can we visit Mr. Miguel please?” Caty asked.

“We’ll see. You guys go with Father Ray now.”

“Okay.”

He put his kids back on their feet and they left with Father Ray. Ryan looked Miguel over and said, “Thanks for helping Father Ray.”

“Why’d you leave your kids here?”

“My family is a bunch of no good imbeciles. I knew Ray wouldn’t let anything happen to them.”

“What’d you do this weekend?”

“I found a better job and now I won’t have to move my kids.”

“What kind of job did you have?”

“What kind of job do you think I had?”

“I think what you did was out of circumstance and you tried not to involve your children.”

“Tell me what you think I did? I’m not taking psycho babble bullshit as an answer.”

“From what your kids said it sounded like you are a prostitute.”

Ryan sat in a chair and rubbed his face. “I’m not proud of it but it kept food, clothes, and a roof over my kids’ heads.”

“Did you ever meet your clients at your house?”

“A few times if I couldn’t find another location. I hid all of this from my children as best as I could.”

“Whom’d you sleep with?”

“Men mostly and women on the occasion. Let me clarify the men slept with me not the other way around.”

Miguel knelt next to Ryan’s chair and asked, “What kind of work did you find now?”

“An office job doing crap work but it’s something.”

“Yes it is something. Where’s their mother?”

“She died of an overdose when Catherine was a baby.” Ryan looked at Miguel and asked, “Why are you asking me all these questions?”

“Come here. Sit next to me.” Miguel said, as he got comfortable on the floor by the chair. Ryan joined him and Miguel pulled Ryan into an embrace.

Miguel’s hands moved of their own accord and he started rubbing Ryan’s back and stroking Ryan’s hair. “What do you want?” Ryan asked taking a deep breath.

“You’ve not been treated to kind gestures in a while have you?”

“Only from my kids and they don’t know that all of their hugs and words of encouragement hold me up most days.”

“Did you have a pimp or just yourself?”

“Why all these questions?”

“Because you need to get all of this out of your system. You want to start feeling better you need to talk. I’m here right now in the moment.”

“You sure you’re not trying to just get a piece of my ass like the rest of society?”

“While you’re right up my alley in the looks department I’d want you to be free and clear of all your dealings before we had sex.”

“It was just myself but I’d make it look like I was getting pimped out. It was their fantasy for them to think I was doing all of this against my will.”

“But you were in a sense. Did you enjoy any of it?”

“I had to work an aspect or two in my favor if I was to do what they wanted so at times I did enjoy it.”

“How long have you been doing that?”

“Since right before their mother died. We needed groceries and diapers and stuff so I went out and found a guy I know and explained the situation. He found my first customer and that started the beginnings of a new career. The kids’ mother didn’t even know what I had to do but she liked the money.”

“It sounds like your straight so why all the men?”

“I thought I loved their mother but I had a more fulfilling sex life with men. Lately though a few have gotten pretty cruel and try to bruise me and hurt me more than they normally do. I can take the casual abuse but they’ve gotten worse.”

“No abuse is casual Ryan.” Miguel said, as he looked Ryan in the eye.

Ryan dropped his gaze and said, “I know. These last seven years have been hell.”

“Do want my help? I could baby sit for you while you work and I can find a counselor for you so you can keep talking. I could even help you get the kids off to school.”

“That would entail that you move in.”

“I wouldn’t have to move in for that. You need to know that you got decent people out there to help you.”

“And you want my ass as payment cause I don’t have any money to give you.”

“No. As much as I want to see you splayed out across Ray’s desk that would be sacrilege and you need to get out the mindset that sex is the only payment option.”

“What do you want?”

“How about spending time with you and your family?”

“I told you they’re idiots.”

“Not that family. You and the kids.”

“Well I’m going home now if you want to come with me.”

“Okay.”

A few months later Ryan sat Miguel down after he took the kids to school and asked, “What’s going on Miguel?”

“What do you mean what’s going on?”

“Since I came back to pick up my kids and we had that talk. I stopped everything that day and am trying really hard to keep this job because it does have promotions in the benefits package and stuff. I’m also trying really hard not to throw you on the table and fuck your brains out.”

“I know you stopped everything. I think we should start with old fashioned courting…”

“We’ve done that for three months even Devon and Catherine are asking if we’re getting together.”

“You haven’t had sex in three months?”

“No. I’m waiting for you. I went to my doctor’s office and had them do a physical and had them run a full rundown of blood work and tests. I knew I was clean but I wanted to do that for your piece of mind. You drive me up the wall in a good way but I’m trying to behave and I’m losing that battle.”

Miguel got up from his chair and walked around the table so he was standing by Ryan. He lifted his head up and leaned down and placed a very soft kiss on Ryan’s lips before he pulled back. Ryan tried to move with him but Miguel held him in place. “The school is having the parents’ lunch with their kids so we have to be there around 11:30 with bag lunches…”

“What are you doing?”

“Trying to figure out how many rounds we can go in four hours.”

“With you I could probably have sex the entire day.”

“Let’s go to your room.” Ryan led Miguel to his actual bedroom his children could go in any time and Ryan pulled Miguel into a deep kiss sweeping his tongue into Miguel’s mouth.


End file.
